


By Proxy

by ezazahaz



Series: Remote Connections [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Iron Man Armor/Bucky, M/M, Phone Sex (kinda), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but Tony controlling it not sentient armor, fucking machines (kinda), mention of Tony wearing ladies' underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezazahaz/pseuds/ezazahaz
Summary: Because a couple people asked for it half a year ago... the sequel to In His Hands!  In the first story, Tony used Bucky's metal arm to get him off; in this story, he uses the armor; in both, Bucky and Tony both thoroughly enjoy themselves.This can be read as stand-alone smut, same as the first.





	By Proxy

**_go to the workshop at 5pm_**

Tony and Bucky texted on and off all day when the engineer was away on business, so the text from Bucky’s boyfriend wasn’t anything unusual.

**_ok. need me to check on a project or something?_**

**_or something. you don’t have early dinner plans or anything, do you?_**

What would Tony want him to do in the workshop when he wasn’t there that would take more than--suddenly Bucky had a guess. **_nothin I can’t move around. I’m all yours_**

**_just what I was hoping you’d say ;)_**

Bucky’s heart sped up. That response had to mean he was right about what Tony wanted.

The only problem now would be the hours dragging until five o’clock...

By 4:53 Bucky couldn’t distract himself any further, so he headed down to the workshop early.

When he walked in, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Since he was early, maybe nothing. Was he supposed to text Tony to let him know he was there?

Then he saw Iron Man sprawled on the couch. His heart sped up. “Tony?”

The armor didn’t respond, didn’t move from its relaxed position. Its stillness while in a posture so similar to Tony’s, unlike the armors stored upright in almost military poses, was a little eerie.

“Uh, JARVIS?” Bucky asked. “There’s no one in the suit, is there?”

“Correct, Sergeant. Sir has--”

Suddenly the armor moved, jerking slightly upright and turning its head to look at Bucky, who barely avoided jumping back. “Sorry, sorry,” came the familiar voice from the suit, sounding oddly out of breath with the suit just sitting there. “I was ready, but then I had to get--nevermind, just, I’m here, hi, this was not the seductive greeting I had planned.”

Bucky grinned, relaxing. “Really? What did you have planned, wine and candlelight?” He looked around. “There are no rose petals or anything,” he said in mock critique and disappointment.

“Well, mostly I was planning to lie here in a sultry pose and ask, ‘Hey, sweetheart, come here often?’ when you walked in.”

“That’s it? And you expect that would have worked?”

“It’s worked before.”

“You were dressed a little differently last time.” Bucky thought back fondly to the red negligee Tony had been wearing. It hadn’t survived the night.

“You assume.”

Bucky licked his lips. He was speaking to Iron Man, sitting right in front of him, but he knew Tony was in a hotel room half a world away, wearing--he had no idea. “Okay, what are you wearing?”

There was a pause. “Winter Soldier panties.”

“Those are not a thing,” Bucky replied, even as his mind supplied an image to which his dick heartily responded.

“They are. I found them in a local souvenir shop. They are a Ladies’ XL, and they are not large enough, so now that you know I’ve worn them, I’m taking them off.” Even through the armor’s speakers, Bucky could hear the hint of discomfort that suggested Tony was telling the truth.

“Wait!” Bucky protested. “Don’t I at least get a picture?”

There was a groan, then the armor sagged back against the couch. Bucky figured Tony had detached from the connection briefly to adhere to his request.

Sure enough, a moment later Bucky’s phone dinged with a text. **_happy now?_**

The image attached was wonderful. The panties themselves appeared silky, with a silver background pattern modeled after the articulation of Bucky's arm. Front and off-center was a shape barely recognizable as a red star, misshapen by the lump of Tony’s poor package, with curly dark hairs and the tip of his dick peeking out the right side.

It was more hilarious than hot, but Bucky loved it. **_so very happy, this will be my new phone background_**

Instead of texting back, Tony reengaged his connection to the armor and replied through the speaker, “I’d try to stop you, but I’m pretty sure I deserve that for all sorts of shit I’ve done.” There was a relieved tone in his voice that suggested he’d taken off the panties. 

Which meant he was now likely naked, at least below the waist. Bucky almost wanted to ask for another picture, but more than that, he wanted to get to the reason they were here. “Well, maybe I won’t if you distract me enough. You did have plans for me and that suit, right? Beyond the pickup line?”

“I do. You’re not dressed ideally, though.”

“You wanna help me change that?” Bucky gave the suit a challenging look.

Tony paused. “How much do you like those clothes?”

Bucky had debated between dressing in his tightest jeans and top that made Tony drool, and dressing for quick undressing. He’d settled on the latter, only improving the appearance with his favorite leather jacket over the loose white t-shirt. Now he took the jacket off, tossed it onto a workbench, and then held his arms out to the sides in invitation. “Not much. Have at me.”

The suit rose from the couch and stalked toward him. Then the gauntlets reached out and grasped Bucky’s shirt, rending it down the front with one long, satisfying tear. Bucky’s breath picked up at the brute strength as he shrugged his shoulders and let the destroyed fabric fall to the floor.

Then the suit lowered to one knee, and Bucky didn’t know why it was so absurdly hot, the empty Iron Man kneeling before him while he stood shirtless and panting. Dextrous metal fingers opened Bucky’s fly, freeing his cock, and pulled the jeans down. Before Bucky could step out of them, though, there was a short whine of the repulsor, and one pant leg fell open, the front singed open by a low-level pulse. Soon the other received the same treatment.

The suit looked up, and despite the expressionless helmet of the armor, Bucky knew Tony was looking smug right now.

“Now you’re just showin’ off,” Bucky said with a grin.

“That is what I do best,” Tony answered, then lowered the helmet to look straight at Bucky’s cock, which was more than half hard at this point. “Great as this view is, it’s disappointing to feel this close without being able to take you in my mouth.”

Bucky placed a hand on the top of the helmet. “And I can’t run my fingers through your hair.”

The moment of melancholy didn’t last, the armor standing once again and heading back to the couch. As much as Bucky loved Tony’s ass bare or covered in hip-hugging pants, the armor had some nice definition there, too, and a shapely waist. He may have been momentarily distracted by the form once or twice during battle, and after tonight, that might happen more often.

The suit settled onto the couch again, then pulled a tube out from the cushions. “Okay, now, I want my fingers in you. Do you want to straddle me or lay across my lap?”

Bucky’s cock got harder at the thought of those metal fingers inside him, and he thought about his answer. Straddling was fun, but then he’d again miss Tony’s lips and hair, looking in his eyes, rubbing a cheek against his goatee and nibbling at his ears... So Bucky lowered himself to lie across the armor’s lap, squirming to a position where the metal against his cock was pleasing and not uncomfortable.

Then metal hands came to rest on his back and his thighs, and he found himself relaxing. They rubbed slowly for a moment, then disappeared. Bucky heard the snap of the tube being opened and the clinks of metal being lubricated, probably a little harder to do when neither hand involved was flesh. A squirt of the cool slick at his hole made Bucky jerk slightly, but then the calming hands were back. The left hand on his back pet him like he was a cat, while the right squeezed his left buttock before circling around his hole.

Bucky rested his forehead on his arms and forced himself to relax, knowing that the hard, relatively bulky fingers of the suit would be larger and more unyielding than both Tony’s flesh and his own left metal hand. But Tony was slow, gentle, and soon Bucky was begging for another finger. Tony eased the second one in with just as much care as the first.

The feeling was different from Tony’s fingers, different from his own, different from the various toys they’d used. The physical sensation of the unyielding metal wasn’t necessarily something Bucky would have sought, unlike Tony's kink for his own metal fingers. But knowing it was Tony controlling the armor, Tony’s brilliant invention touching him like this, made the whole thing incredibly hot.

He hoped his lover was getting something out of this, too. He turned his head out of the pillow of his arms to ask, “Are you touching yourself?”

“Busy touching you...” came the somewhat distracted reply, and Bucky knew at least Tony was enjoying himself, that the other man did get pleasure just out of giving Bucky pleasure.

“Wish I could touch you, too,” Bucky said wistfully, then groaned as the metal fingers went deeper, pressing at the sweet spot.

“Uh. Well, I do have something we could use...” The fingers pulled out slowly, and while Bucky missed them, his curiosity was piqued.

He looked up at the armor’s face. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Um.” The armor turned to look toward a particular drawer in a corner of the lab. A drawer Bucky knew contained the few sex toys they kept in the lab instead of the bedroom.

Bucky levered himself up, ignoring his hard, bobbing cock as he headed toward the drawer. “What am I looking for?” he asked.

There was a grin in Tony’s voice as he answered, “You’ll know it when you see it.”

Bucky opened the drawer and laughed. Sitting alongside the usual butt plug and nipple clamps was a new dildo. This one was bright gold along the shaft, hot rod red as its head. It was clearly made to go with the armor, and it was attached to a sort of harness that appeared sturdier than a normal strap-on.

“You made a dick for your armor.” He was surprised and yet not at all surprised at the same time.

“I’d considered just making a whole new armor with a built-in dick. The thought of the look on Steve’s face if he saw it made me almost go for it. Then I imagined somehow having to take that suit into battle, and the thought of what Pepper would do to me after the ensuing PR disaster made me decide removable was probably the safer bet.”

“Good call,” Bucky agreed. He reached in and pulled out the armor cock--though it had a metallic sheen, it felt fleshier than the metal suit. A thrill went through him, his hole flexing in excitement, at the thought of Tony actually fucking him with the armor.

He washed the dildo in the workshop sink, then brought it over to where the armor was now standing beside the couch. He knelt down, figuring out without too much difficulty how to snap it into place on the armor’s groin. It looked a little silly, but Bucky figured he wouldn’t care when it was fucking him.

When the last central connection snapped into place, he slid his fingers up the shaft, and heard a sharp intake of breath.

“Tony?” Bucky looked up, not that the faceplate would tell him anything. “You okay?”

“I’m good,” came the breathy voice. “Do that again.”

It dawned on Bucky. “You felt that,” he said in amazement, tracing both sides of the shaft at once this time, and enjoying the sound Tony made. “You can’t feel the whole suit, though, can you?”

“No,” Tony breathed, clearly appreciating Bucky’s continued stroking. “Pressure sensors in the strap-on transmit to receivers in a sleeve I’m wearing. Doesn’t detect temperature or moisture, but--”

“But you’ll be able to feel it when you fuck me with it.”

Tony gave a half-groan, half-laugh. “Yeah. If you want me to.”

“Fuck, yes, I want you to.” Bucky grabbed the tube that had been left on the couch and squirted some slick into his hand. Then he gently started coating the red and gold dildo, enjoying every sound he managed to coax out of the suit’s speakers.

The artificial cock was about the size of Tony’s, not as big as some of the more ambitious toys with which they sometimes played, so Bucky was pretty sure he was stretched enough for it. Once he’d finished lubing up the strap-on, he moved to lean over the arm of the couch, turning his head to look up at the armor. “How’s this?”

Tony was silent for a moment, and Bucky wished he could see his face. “Good. Very good,” came the husky reply.

The armor came to stand behind him. Metal arms gripped Bucky’s hips, and the slick cock brushed against his ass. Bucky groaned, reaching back to grab it and help guide it into him. “Tony,” he sighed as it slid inside.

Tony gave a relieved groan. Bucky wondered if his boyfriend was in the same position as the suit, leaning over a bed or couch, or if he was lying down, thrusting into the air or against the bed as the sleeve he’d made let him feel like he really was inside his lover.

Bucky tightened his ass, two squeezes in quick succession, and enjoyed Tony’s whimper in response. Then he demanded, “Fuck me, sweetheart.”

Immediately the armor pulled back and pushed into him again, hard. It was almost too hard, but it was good, so good. “God, yes, Tony, please.”

“Can’t believe... you’re letting... me do this,” Tony’s voice panted between thrusts.

Bucky’s hard cock was rubbing up against the couch, and the friction felt great, but he was more focused on the feeling of the cock within him, which both was Tony’s and wasn’t. “I love it when you fuck me,” Bucky said, his head now pillowed on his arms on the couch cushion, but he was pretty sure the armor’s audio sensors would still pick up his voice. “I wish you were really here, but the fact that you can still fuck me--with something you made, something you made _to fuck me_... God, Tony, it’s incredible...”

“You’re incredible...” Tony responded, and his thrusts became faster. Bucky tried to tighten a little every time he started to pull out, and soon it seemed Tony was reduced to groans and heavy breaths.

Bucky could tell they were both rapidly approaching orgasm. “Do you... wanna feel me come or watch me?”

The suit gave a deeper thrust and froze, and while the artificial cock didn’t change, Tony’s deep groan told him his lover had just come. After a few breaths, he answered sheepishly, “Uh. Yeah, that’s gonna have to be the second one.”

Bucky grinned.

The suit started to pull back, then paused. “Well, really, the suit can keep going. I’m taking the sleeve off,” because Tony didn’t enjoy overstimulation of his sensitive cock after he’d come, “But it’s not like the suit’s gonna have trouble keeping it up.”

And there was a thought for later, maybe a reason to play with this new toy even when Tony had returned--being fucked without stopping for Tony’s refractory period. For now, though, Bucky wanted to come.

“You want to see me, though, don’t you?” He wished he could’ve seen Tony’s face when he came, and he knew Tony enjoyed watching him, as well.

“Whatever you want,” Tony answered, and Bucky knew that applied to more than this situation--Tony would give Bucky anything and everything he asked for, and it had been almost terrifying the first time he’d realized that.

“I want you to watch me,” Bucky said firmly, knowing it was what they both wanted. The suit pulled back, and he panted at the feel of the artificial cock leaving him. Then he threw himself onto the couch, twisting at the same time to land on his back and face the suit. He moved his left hand--because he knew Tony appreciated it--to his cock.

“Wait.” The suit straightened, then froze.

Bucky paused, curious.

A few moments later, he saw a flicker of something in his periphery, and a hologram screen of Tony’s face appeared. He looked disheveled and sated and beautiful. “Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” Bucky answered, smiling fondly. It had made sense not to have the video connection when the suit was standing in for Tony’s body, but seeing his lover’s face again had him relaxing muscles he hadn’t realized were tense.

Of course, one part of him was still tense. On screen, Tony gestured toward his waiting erection. “Well, go on.”

Bucky was happy to comply. He alternated between stroking the shaft and playing with the head, keeping his eyes locked on the image of Tony, watching intensely.

He was getting close when Tony whispered, “That’s it, beautiful, come for me,” and he did, coating his chest and belly.

Breathing hard, he didn’t look away from Tony. “Love you,” he panted. “An’ miss you. Wanna cuddle.”

“Me too, sweetheart. Just two more days, then I’ll be home and we can cuddle for hours.”

“This was good, though. Almost like you bein’ here.”

“Yeah... Wanna do it again tomorrow?”

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Possible next in the series (or, if I never get to it, just a pleasant image to leave you with): Tony again fucks Bucky with the suit, but Bucky is fucking Tony at the same time. Yes?


End file.
